Pebbles
by kittykatloren
Summary: He wanted to protect her, keep her safe, run far away to a place where they could be together. She was all he knew. FE8 Sacred Stones; Seth/Eirika two-part series of oneshots. Companion/alternate piece to Stepping Stones.
1. I

A sort of companion piece to my other Fire Emblem fic, _Stepping Stones_. But not altogether vital. These are just other random Seth/Eirika moments that I was inspired to write after replaying the game on Ephraim's story, when I had already finished writing _Stepping Stones_. They are partially canon, partially original, and partially slight variations on canon events - whatever I felt like I wanted to write. There will be one more chapter after this, just continuing with oneshots in chronological order. I hope you enjoy; please read and leave a review!

**Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem and all its characters belong to Nintendo, not me. This applies to all future chapters as well.

* * *

"Take Eirika and ride to Frelia. Go!"

Eirika shook her head fiercely. "Father, no! I will _not_ leave you here - "

But King Fado would hear none of it. Sounds of a battle reached the throne room, and with fear and determination flashing in his eyes, the old man motioned quickly at Seth. Seth heard the swords clashing, soldiers shouting an alarm, the sounds of a struggle. He looked at Eirika, standing firm with her eyes fixed on her father, and his heart strained. A crash rang out nearby.

"_Go!_"

"Please, Princess - "

"No!"

Seth had no choice. He could hear the Grado army only too clearly. He grabbed Eirika's arm and pulled her with him out of the throne room, running towards the stables as fast as he could with her barely complying to follow along. As soon as they reached the horses, she ripped her arm out of his grip and opened her mouth to speak, eyes blazing. But just then, another loud bang rang out, far too close for comfort. They were in the hallways, about to find them and their exit –

Eirika's eyes widened with fear, and Seth had no choice. He pulled Eirika close to him and lifted her roughly onto his mount, swinging himself up just afterwards and kicking the mare forward. With one arm around Eirika's small form and the other gripping the reins, Seth burst through the stable's outer, eastern exit, just as the inner door crashed open and Grado soldiers swarmed the stables.

"_Capture them!_" a deep voice shouted. A Grado general. Seth tightened his arms around the Princess of Renais as they charged forward, away from the enemy. None of the Grado warriors were mounted. If there wasn't a cavalry waiting for them outside the castle grounds, they would make it. They had to.

The foot soldiers chased them in vain until Seth reached the edge of the castle's grounds, flying through an unguarded, open stone arch. He supposed all the Renais soldiers were either dead or trying to save their king, and the thought filled him with anger and sadness. Once they were out of the castle, the Grado soldiers stopped, yelling curses, but Seth ignored them. He turned his horse so that they could get around the exterior of Renais castle and head west to Frelia. It wasn't until Seth's heart rate had started to slow – that he just barely began to hope they might make it safely to the mountains – that he heard the beast behind him.

"Going somewhere, knight?"

The voice was cold, slimy, cruel, and too close. Seth turned around, fully aware of Eirika vulnerable in front of him now. The man who spoke was a wyvern knight, with long, greasy hair and dull eyes, great gray shadows underneath them making him look like he was always either half-awake or barely sober. But Seth knew who he was – he could tell by the fierceness in the dragon he rode upon and the emblem on his lance and armor. Valter – one of Grado's new generals, personally appointed by the Emperor Vigarde. And Seth knew he was dangerous.

"Well, well, lookie here," Valter continued, his hollow eyes falling on Eirika now. Something cruel and crazed sparkled in them. "What's this? The little bird has flown her cage, with the big strong knight to protect her?"

Valter hefted his lance in his hand, slapping his dragon forward. Seth could feel his own mount's agitation, so he let his horse step backwards a little, wondering if there was any way he could avoid a fight. It did not seem likely. Valter grinned wickedly, flashing grimy teeth; there was no way out. Seth lifted Eirika from the saddle – wishing there were some way to keep her close but still safe – and she scrambled down, staying near his horse's side for a split second.

"Stay back, Princess," Seth said quietly, watching Valter's eyes follow Eirika. Seth drew his sword, the weight comfortable in his hands.

Eirika didn't move. Suddenly Valter charged forward, towards Seth, who raised his blade in preparation to strike, shouting as he did so. "Princess! Move!"

The weapons clanged in midair. Out of the corner of his eye, Seth could see that Eirika had taken a few steps back, standing helplessly in the open plain, staring at him fearfully. But Valter's lance commanded too much of his attention; Seth couldn't watch her. Dodging another one of Valter's lance thrusts, Seth struck out deftly at a break in the dragon lord's armor. This was where he was comfortable; this was what he was trained to do. The sword was an easy weight in Seth's hand and the moves came effortlessly. Each block, each parry, each strike. But Valter matched them all. The lord grunted and pulled back, no longer smiling. He touched his side with his hand, growling as he saw blood on his fingers.

"You have some talent, I'll admit that," he hissed. "But you can't beat me."

Valter thrust forward, charging so that their weapons crashed together again. Seth's arms shook with the force of it; he didn't know how long he could last in a battle based on pure strength. Valter pushed his lance forward again, and it slid around Seth's blade and plunged sharply into the knight's arm.

The pain was instant and sharp. It laced from his elbow to his shoulder until his mind went blank and whiteness flashed in his vision for a moment. Seth groaned, and he knew he'd dropped his sword, though he didn't hear it clatter to the ground. The only sounds he could hear were the sounds of his own suddenly hitched, ragged breathing – and somehow, a gasp from Eirika. Slowly his mind cleared, and Valter was laughing, drawing in his lance as he watched Seth struggle.

"Seth!" Eirika called out, anguish in her voice. Valter's eyes instantly locked on her.

Before Seth could let the pain stop him, he turned back to Eirika, pulling her into the saddle with his uninjured arm. She tried to protest as he tightened his grip around her and used the same strong hand to manage the reins. But he kicked the horse around, heading towards the mountains, towards Frelia. His arm screamed in protest with every bump in the road. Behind him, he could hear Valter laugh and shout across the distance growing to separate them.

"Run, run, run, little pretties. I'll find you, and we will fight again!"

Seth grimaced, forcing himself onward. Valter's sick laughter rang in his ears. The only thing that kept his going was Eirika, shielded in his arms, her hands gripping his shirt under his armor.

And without warning, he forgot everything.

All he knew was that he loved her. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe, run far away to a place where there could be together. It was all he knew. Hooves pounded against stone and pain lanced through his body.

But she was all he knew.

* * *

After hours, after ages, after what felt like years, they stopped, Seth's horse tripping out of sheer exhaustion. Grim-faced mountains loomed stonily around them, blocking the view of everything except the narrow pass they'd traveled on, a bridge arching over a trickling mountain stream, and a distant, cold sky. Seth's breathing was hard and sharp as they stopped, every intake of air a stab to his cold lungs and stinging arm. No longer moving, Seth let his grip on the reins and his hold around Eirika loosen, careful still to not let her fall. They were at a place now where it made far more sense to walk alongside the weary house, instead of ride – but Seth did not want to let go of his charge, her warmth and proximity both a comfort and a heavy worry tightening around his heart.

"Seth?" Her face was turned up to him now, her fingers no longer clenched around his tunic. One hand touched his bloody shoulder. "Seth, we must stop here. You must let me tend your wound."

"It's nothing, Princess. We are nearly to Border Mulan – if we press on for just a little longer, we can make it."

"But, Seth - "

"If we tarry now, we risk being discovered by stragglers from Grado's forces," Seth said quietly. Interrupting his liege was not something he was accustomed to doing, but it was necessary. "You and I both will be better off if we reach the comfort and safety of Border Mulan as soon as possible. My lady, if we are to move onwards, we will make more time if we are on foot – the rocks here are too uneven to risk horseback."

Eirika was silent. For a moment, Seth feared that he had offended her – but then she slid gracefully off the horse without further complaint. Seth followed her, clumsy because of his wound. Her hands pressed against his chest to steady him. "Thank you," Seth murmured. She nodded, her eyes flashing.

They had barely taken three steps when something else came suddenly into Seth's mind. "Princess," he said suddenly, halting to sort around the horse's saddlebags. He produced a blade, a thin rapier that glittered wickedly in the fading sunlight once out of its sheath. "Take this sword, Princess. The time may come when I am not there to protect you, and you will need to be able defend yourself."

"I know something of swordplay," said Eirika, lifting the rapier from his hands. She held it firmly, calmly; she drew it out of the sheath again and tested it on the air.

"If we are lucky, that time will not come."

But luck was not a frequent visitor to those embroiled in war, Seth knew. All too soon, they had to fight, Eirika always by his side and as dangerous as any knight. She held power, beauty, and grace with her blade, just as she did with everything, and it took all of Seth's willpower to focus in each skirmish that they were in together. Each one harder, each one longer, each one far more dangerous than the last.

For that, he knew, was the true, never-changing nature of war.

* * *

"Seth?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Why do you call me that?"

Seth paused in the act of cleaning his blade. Eirika watched him he glanced at her, confused. The rest of the camp was too far away to hear their conversation, but they were together, lying on opposite sides of a dying fire. She waited while the low flames flickered and cast the knight's face into shadow. It was impossible to read his expression.

"Because I'm your knight. I must respect your rank – and you are my liege. So, therefore – Princess. My lady. It's all what I must do."

Eirika sighed and shook her head, looking over at him with sharp, pleading eyes. "But, Seth, I've known you for too long for that. You used to just call me Eirika, didn't you? Can't you again?"

"No, Princess," Seth said. He rubbed the back of his neck, broke eye contact, looked at the slowly burning fire. Flames flickered in his eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not _right_. You are the person I am bound to serve – you were _born_ to be a queen. I chose to be a knight. To be in your service. It is only by chance I serve you so directly. Your station and mine are different. Nothing can change that."

Something in his voice made Eirika wonder. She could barely see him at all now; even the embers were starting to fade. She blinked, trying to catch sight of his shape in the falling darkness. A creeping sense of sadness somehow made its way into her heart, as if a heavy weight had just been placed upon her. Vaguely she heard Seth move, sounding like he was lying down to sleep. Exhausted, Eirika did the same. She could feel tears forming behind her eyes, and she didn't know why. Everything Seth said was true. Logical. A whisper of wind brushed over their clearing, eliminating the light from the last of the embers. Eirika sighed, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Seth," she murmured, so quietly that she almost hoped he wouldn't hear.

"So am I, Princess," whispered Seth. His voice was barely audible, even in the still, quiet night.

* * *

"Please, Seth. Go."

Her face was set and determined, but he could see the conflict in her eyes. Seth shifted, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I stay with you, Princess. That will not change."

"Seth, _please_. I want you to go. Ephraim needs you more than I."

"My duty is to protect _you_. If something were to happen to you while I was with your brother - "

She pressed her hand firmly on his chest, trying to push him away. Seth refused to move, and she sighed, her eyes flashing as she looked back up at him. "Seth… what would I have to do to make you go?" Her shoulders fell slightly, all the fight fading out of her as she gazed at him, pleading.

"_Nothing_ will make me go," Seth growled. "I will not leave your side, Princess."

She flicked her eyes to the ground and her voice became suddenly quiet, suddenly cool. "Must I order you, then?"

"Princess…."

There was silence. A silence that was thick with tension as they stared at each other, Seth's heart going cold at the thought of either option. Leaving her or hearing her order him to go. Either way, they would end up separated, Eirika going on her mission – such a dangerous mission, no matter what she said – on her own. The other soldiers didn't matter. _He_ wanted to protect her. But what else was there for him to do, now? Except leave at her request instead of at her order? She'd given him no choice. Seth sighed. "I will go, my lady. I'll follow Ephraim and guard him to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you," Eirika murmured. She forced a small smile, strained and bittersweet. "You know how I hate giving orders."

They stood there for a moment, waiting for something to happen, neither wanting to move. Eventually Seth turned, walking over to his mount, making sure that everything was in order. Saddlebags, supplies, weapons. The horse nuzzled his hand when he held out some grain.

"Seth?"

Eirika's voice rang out as Seth swung himself into the saddle. He navigated his way back to her; she was already mounted too. Her eyes met his, sharp as flint.

"Make me a promise," she said quietly.

"Anything."

"Don't die, Seth. Please… come back to me alive."

For a long moment, he watched her, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. Her eyes were so full of hope and trust and fear, all at the same time. Swiftly Seth leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, ignoring the faint voices in his head that told him it was wrong, a bad idea. He pulled away fast, but Eirika's hand flew to his arm, holding him fast until he gave her an answer.

"I promise, Princess," he said softly. What else could he do but try to ease the pain in her gaze?

"Thank you," she murmured, releasing his arm. They stood close, frozen, until Seth turned his horse and started away. Behind him, he could hear Eirika moving too, and without his mind's consent he turned again, calling out to her.

"Princess Eirika?"

Eirika stopped and turned to face him. Her brow was furrowed in a frown; confusion shone on her face.

"Protect yourself, Princess," said Seth. "Stay safe."

A small, sad smile found its way onto her face, and she nodded, wind blowing her bright hair over her shoulders and across her pale cheeks. "I promise I will," she said.

He would just have to trust her. Seth nodded, then forced himself to turn around and not look back this time.

* * *

There was so much sand and heat all around her that at first, she thought she must have been hallucinating. It had to have been a vision, brought on by the fear and fervor of battle. For she had given up hope of survival, given up all hope of defeating the Empire. And it was only then that she'd seen him. He was riding, even through the desert, moving slowly. Yet still fighting. She could see others behind him – other soldiers fighting against Grado, maybe even her brother. But her gaze was focused solely on him. Their eyes met through the storm, clear and sharp. Something flashed in his auburn gaze as he saw her.

"Seth!"

"Princess! Look out!"

A lance shot between her ear and her shoulder, missing her neck by the barest fraction of an inch. She felt a sting and a rush of air as it passed. Heart racing, Eirika whipped around and shot her blade out at the wyvern and its rider, feeling it clash against scaly skin and thick armor. The other soldier had the advantage; a grin sidled across his craggy face.

And then Seth was there, stationed in between Eirika and her adversary. He threw his lance forward, catching the man in his throat. With a final shove, Seth pushed the enemy soldier down, the wyvern flying away as its rider fell. The sand froze and settled for just the briefest of moments and the princess stared at him.

"Oh, gods, Seth," Eirika said breathlessly, rushing to him. "I'm so glad to see you again – I'm so glad you're here."

He was still mounted on his horse, even though the poor animal was so hindered by the sand. Eirika reached out and placed her hand on Seth's knee, just to make sure he was truly there. His hand grasped hers, his palm rough and calloused around her fingers.

"I'm happy to see you well, Princess," said Seth, a smile breaking across his face. It was strained, but it was still relieved, still his familiar smile. It was only then that Eirika realized how much she had missed his constant presence by her side.

But there was no time to reconnect, no time for a longer reunion. There was too much to do. Too many enemies to fight. Seth's gaze hardened, and Eirika nodded. Together they turned, weapons in hand.


	2. II

And here is the last set of oneshots. Thank you readers and reviewers; I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, requests, or anything.

* * *

There was supposed to be peace after the end of war. The land had to be hurt, of course – but salvageable, repairable. Eventually, all was supposed to be fixed, with hard work and sacrifices. But it was supposed to pay off. Everything should have worked out.

But the gods clearly had something else in mind.

For she was standing with him by the castle gates, wishing that time could be slowed, or stopped, or reversed. Seth was needed to aid Grado's people in recovering from the landslide. Eirika was needed to govern and rule with Ephraim at home. He stood by his horse, armored and prepared to depart, a company of knights following him as their general, their leader. There was no one else fit to go in his stead.

The pale morning light misted across the clearing and seemed to settle around him. Eirika stepped forward, traced the lines of his face with soft fingers, and studied the glimmers of emotion in his auburn eyes, afraid that she would never again have the chance to be so close to him. She felt his arms close around her. His lips pressed against her hair, and he rocked her gently back and forth, murmuring words that she couldn't hear.

"You must go," Eirika said. "Go, as soon as possible. Send word when you can. Promise me you will stay safe and help as many people as you can."

"I would never do anything less, Eirika," said Seth. He lifted her chin between his fingers, met her eyes with the blazes in his own, and kissed her sweetly, without regard for the knights there to witness or those with viewpoints from the castle windows. His lips teased hers, caressed hers, until she was left supported only by his arms around her back. Slowly he pulled away. Eirika took one step back, then two, giving him the space to mount his horse and lead the party through the castle gates.

She waved as he disappeared, a tight pain in her chest making it seem like he were taking a piece of her heart with him as he went. But once he was gone, she closed her eyes, drew a deep breath, and stood straight with her head held high. She would do what she had to do, on her own if there was no other way.

But some part of her knew that she would find a way to see him again. Her heart was bound to his, and she would follow in time. She only had to live until then.

* * *

Months had passed. Eirika was in her room, glancing between what seemed like hundreds of scrolls and folded parchments. Letters to the palace, formal documents, reports from treasurers or from generals across the continent. Mostly from Grado. In a few, she could see Seth's handwriting, distinct in the mandatory information reports that were the duty of any commanding officer. Even the famed Silver Knight had to complete his duties. He probably had more to do than any other general, with so many to command. And yet, all his reports were detailed, careful, and considerate. It was all the more proof that he was the finest knight Renais had. No one else could take his place in the effort to aid Grado. It made Eirika's heart ache. She was proud of him, so proud – but that meant that he couldn't come back, not for a long time.

Beneath all the reports was the stack of new deliveries that a messenger had brought to her room. Just by glancing at them, Eirika could tell that they were more international reports and letters, all containing different seals. One from Rausten, one from Jehanna, two from Grado. She broke the seals and read. Rausten and Jehanna were informing her that they were sending more soldiers to Grado, and that they would be taking the flatland route through Renais' territory. The Grado reports were just as the rest had been. Grado was struggling.

One more letter was in the stack. It contained no seal; a blue ribbon was tied neatly around the parchment. Eirika unrolled it slowly, frowning a little. It was Seth's handwriting on the outside, but it was no report.

Something small fell onto the desk with a clatter. Eirika picked it up, feeling its smooth coolness against her fingertips. It was a stone - a glittering shard of crystal that was the color of the ocean. Something seemed to have worn it down, for it was a little bit smoother than most crystals, and there was a tiny, natural hole near the narrow tip. A chain had been slipped through it, sliding like quicksilver through Eirika's fingers as she lifted it. The stone sparkled as the light hit it.

_Eirika, _

_I am sure that you know by now that there is far too much destruction here for me to be able to return to you soon. I don't know when I will have the chance to see you again._

_The rockslides have destroyed the foundations of Grado's lands. But they also exposed things that had once been hidden. Pain brings people together, and it can either bring out their truest virtues or uncover their darkest evils. We find gemstones in the fallen rock right next to the bones of lost children and families._

_This stone is for you. Keep it close if it reminds you of the hope, or throw it into a river if it reminds you of the pain. I hope that – somehow – the gods will return this land to harmony, and we can be together again. _

_Seth_

Eirika stared, her eyes flying over his words again and again, as if by reading them she could hear his voice. A single tear fell onto the parchment. Impatient, Eirika brushed it away and closed her hand around the little crystal. _Keep it close if it reminds you of the hope, or throw it into a river if it reminds you of the pain._

After a moment's hesitation, she slipped the chain around her neck and clasped it under her hair. She let the stone fall under her bodice and rest right above her heart. All that could be seen from the outside was the silver chain, but she could feel the crystal's pulsing coldness against her skin.

"Eirika?" A few knocks rapped against her door. For a split second, Eirika thought it would be Seth, but then her mind registered Ephraim's familiar voice. She rose and opened the door to allow him in, but he didn't move from the threshold.

"Brother?" Eirika asked, running her hands over the silver chain. Ephraim didn't seem to notice it. Looking him over, Eirika saw that he was fully dressed in traveling attire, his spear across his back and light mail over his chest. He had on strong riding boots and a warm cloak for the chilly air, and his face was strained and somber.

"I've just received a messenger," he said slowly, rubbing his face in his hands. "Seth called for me. The situation is worsening. I have to go to Grado."

Eirika blinked. "Seth sent for you?"

"Yes."

A familiar tightness clamped around Eirika's heart, constricting inside her chest in what used to be an unbearable pain. But by now, she had grown so accustomed to it that it was merely an ache, a dull reminder of what was missing. Seth had called for Ephraim, in an effort to keep her out of danger. Looking up, Eirika saw her brother glancing guiltily at her, his gaze troubled.

"He told me not to tell you where I was headed, or why," Ephraim explained. "But I know that you can see through every lie I tell. I thought it would be best if I told you the truth from the beginning. Seth wanted you to stay here, where you would be safe."

Eirika looked out the window, playing absently with a loose thread from her dress. She longed for so much. She longed to wear her sword again, to see the world again, to see her proud knight again. The dimming sun was setting over the castle walls, casting everything into a blood-red light. The castle grounds were shadowed while the distant hills glowed with the coming night.

"I will go," said Eirika, firm. "I will travel to Grado in your place."

"I knew you would say that," sighed Ephraim. "I told my advisors that. They still insisted that I ready for travel and leave without informing you. I couldn't do it."

"Please, Ephraim. I _must_ go."

Reaching out, Ephraim took her chin with his hands and held her face up into the dying sunlight. His eyes were held hers for a long moment, and Eirika could see the indecision and the understanding mixing in his gaze. "Go," he said at last.

Eirika nodded. After a tiny moment of hesitation, she threw her arms around her brother and held him tightly. "Thank you," she murmured. She let him go, squeezed his hand, and whipped around to find her other clothes, her sword, her supplies. It didn't matter that the sun had almost vanished over the horizon, or that a cold night was soon to fall over the land. She would lose no time. For it was all too likely that her heart would not be able to continue without the piece that had been missing for so long, the piece that Seth had, unknowingly, taken with him when he led his men out of the castle's doors.

She clutched the crystal stone that rested over her chest and closed her eyes, praying to all the gods that she would find him, unharmed and whole.

* * *

Seth's hands were raw and stinging from his labors the night before. Every one of his men were suffering the same way, too. Months and months had meant endless scrapes that still made their hands bleed every night, then ache in the mornings. And yet still they worked on. The pain was nothing, really. Not compared to the kind of things they'd seen. But sore hands made it so much more difficult to shovel through stone, drag salvageable pieces of wood and supplies from the rubble, or build and repair the homes that had been destroyed. Seth sighed, blinking at the rising sun and thinking about nothing more than the day's tasks.

They had to take care of another family whose home had been destroyed. They were supposed to be looking for survivors. Most of the time, they found bodies. Seth was charged with writing reports to send to both Renais and the closer Grado Keep. But other than that, his association with those in power was limited. He and his men were on their own, working on their own honor to help the people of a suffering country.

Hour after hour, the day wore on, until at last night began to fall. There was little time left to work. Seth walked around a mountain of rocks to see if a different side was safer or easier to work from. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of what looked like a shadow standing on top of a nearby hill. He heard his name, and for a moment, thought it must have been in his imagination. For it was Eirika's voice – he'd heard it often enough in his dreams that it was all too likely that he had begun to hear it in his waking hours, too.

But then the call came again. Surely his subconscious wouldn't call out to him twice. The sound was too perfect; how would his mind have remembered exactly what her voice sounded like? _I sent my last letter to Renais a month ago. It can take a month to get from Renais to here._

But Eirika was not supposed to come. Seth's breath caught in his throat as he turned around and scanned the tops of the hills. On top of one stood horses and soldiers, all straight-backed and proud, bearing the crest of Renais on their light armor. But in front of all of them was a lone figure, mounted on a white horse and with long, pale blue hair flying in the wind behind her.

It was her. Against what he'd said, against what he'd asked, against what he hadn't dared to hope, she had come.

He watched in amazement as she kicked her horse forward and flew down the hill, the small group of soldiers following close behind her. There was one familiar face in that crowd – Kyle, one of the few elite knights who had stayed at Renais rather than accompany Seth to Grado. But all of Seth's thoughts were focused on Eirika as she cantered to a stop, swinging herself deftly out of the travel-worn saddle. She was wearing the clothes she'd worn during the war, and her sword hung at her belt. Her steps towards him were fervent and hurried.

Everything else disappeared from Seth's mind. He forgot that this was dangerous, he forgot the work he had to do, he forgot that he had asked for Ephraim so that Eirika would remain safe. Nothing else mattered. With none of the grace that she always claimed in battle and in her castle, Eirika stumbled into his arms, her own arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Seth held her close, remembering even after so long the feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips and the scent of her hair, dusty with the road but still so _her_. He brushed his over her back before settling them around her waist, leaning back so that he could see her face. Her eyes were bright and piercing, as strong as they had ever been.

"Before you say anything," she whispered, "I am not sorry I came. I know that you only wanted to protect me, by asking Ephraim. He could never keep secrets from me. I had to come, Seth. I had to be with you."

"You shouldn't be here," murmured Seth, remembering the danger and fear so abundant around them. He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, half-afraid that when he opened them again, she would be gone. "Eirika, you should not have come. It is too dangerous."

"Well, I did come," she stated firmly. "I can help just as Ephraim could. I can take care of myself; I can keep myself out of danger."

Seth felt light fingertips touch his cheek, and he opened his eyes. She was still there, still in his arms. Her gaze searched his face, falling on new scars and cuts that hadn't been there when he had left Renais. "And I have you," she murmured, letting her hand fall back to his shoulder. "I had to come here, Seth. To have you again."

For a moment, Seth considered shaking his head, insisting that she go back to Renais, where it was safe. But he couldn't do it. He had missed her too much; had wanted her in his arms again for too long. Cupping her face in one hand, he leaned forward and kissed her carefully, the taste of her lips sweet and familiar. Her hands slid back over his shoulders. Their bodies were close; so close that not even air could pass between them. Seth's heart pounded as they broke apart. Their eyes met, and in Eirika's gaze Seth could see a blazing fire that meant she never change her decision. She had come, and would not return to Renais, not without him. They were there to stay.

It was only then that Seth remembered the people around them and the situation at hand. From the sudden flush of Eirika's cheeks, she remembered, too, and they both smiled. She slid out of his arms and stood beside him, facing her soldiers unashamedly.

"Set up camp where it is safe," she said. "Do as we have done. Rest well, for tomorrow we will follow General Seth's commands and do whatever we can to aid a country in need."

All the men nodded smartly and set off to do as they were told. Kyle winked at Seth as he passed, his face impassive.

On impulse, Seth pulled Eirika into another embrace, kissing the top of her head and letting her cheek rest against his chest. He had been without her for far too long. There was lost time that would never be regained, never be filled.

"I missed you, Seth," came Eirika's voice, soft and gentle.

"And I you," Seth murmured. "Far, far too much, sweet."

He refused to admit – even to himself – just how much she meant to him. He refused to let himself relax and be glad that it was her who had come. But as she leaned into him, strong and trusting, Seth knew that he could no longer lie to himself. Despite the danger, despite everything that he should worry about – he was suddenly happy. He could think about risks and protecting her later, when they were working. But until then, he would take advantage of the sole moment of peace that they had. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled.


End file.
